An apparatus such as a video camera is conventionally known, which takes a movie and records it in a recording medium such as a memory card. Some apparatus of this type have a function of adding additional information for cueing to a recorded moving image signal so as to easily find a desired cueing position at the time of reproduction. There is, for example, a method to record position information for cueing at a predetermined interval (every several minutes) during movie recording, and a method of recording, as a cueing position, a position designated by the user during reproduction.
Some recently available cameras have a function to detect a specific object such as the face of an object during recording (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-350124). Such a camera is supposed to record a position where, for example, a face is detected in a moving image signal, and use it for cueing or the like. Some conventional apparatus are known to have an editing function of dividing a moving image signal recorded in a recording medium at a desired position.
When a recorded moving image signal is divided, as described above, additional information for cueing is preferably added to each divided moving image signal. Conventionally, however, position information added to a movie before division for cueing is not added to a divided movie. It is therefore impossible to do satisfactory cueing at the time of reproduction.